April Fools' Day
by Ascoeur
Summary: This is one hell of a long one-shot, I'm sure you'll enjoy it and hopefully get a few laughs out of it. --Konami--


April fools', let's see how this works out, okay?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagamin! Tsukasa!" Konata called out to the twins as she packed up ready to head home along with her two friends. Miyuki had already gone home due to her parents' strict new curfew about having to head home right after school was over. Tsukasa and Kagami waited for Konata by the door. Finally, Konata finished packing and walked toward the twins. "Do you guys think you could let me stay over at your house just for today?"

"On such short notice?" Tsukasa was caught off guard and her face was puzzled. "Why would that be Kona-Chan?"

"You see," Konata started to explain as she made her way out the door, both Kagami and Tsukasa following right behind her. "My dad has this thing about April Fools' Day and he always plays pranks on me, which gets annoying sometimes. So will you _please _let me stay over? Just for tonight?"

"I'm okay with it, Kona-Chan," Tsukasa smiled down at Konata, and then turned to her sister for approval. "Nee-Chan, do you think Kona-chan could stay over?"

"Not sure, I don't think our parents would-" Kagami stopped after seeing that Konata was giving her the puppy look. Those big, emerald-green eyes batting her eyelashes at her lovingly. "What's gotten into _you?_"

Konata sighed, and then turned to Tsukasa, "What is she _immune _to the puppy look?"

"I tried it several times too, Kona-Chan!" Tsukasa informed Konata of a time when she tried using the same tactic to get her sister to do something for her. "But it never really works…"

"Kagamin's heart is so cold," Konata said, dramatically hugging her chest. "No wonder her goldfish couldn't make it…"

"Oi! My goldfish is still alive, you know!" Kagami snapped.

"Yeah, yeah," Konata waved her hand dismissively, completely ignoring Kagami's comment. "So can I stay over or not?"

"Just let me call my parents…" Kagami said dejectedly, and let out a defeated sigh.

Konata gave Tsukasa thumbs up, knowing that she had accomplished step one successfully. Tsukasa remained clueless as to why Konata looked so smug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagami's parents had agreed to let Konata stay over for the night after having talked to Mr. Izumi, who was extremely depressed after hearing about it, and gotten his approval. Konata was grateful and expressed it by helping out the family in cooking dinner after they had arrived at the Hiiragi household. Kagami stayed upstairs for most of the time doing homework, while Tsukasa and her other two older sisters watched some comedy show on TV at the living room. Mrs. Hiiragi and Konata kept on cooking dinner for a while longer as Mr. Hiiragi read the newspaper, which he wasn't able to do in the morning due to being short on time before work. The food was finally ready and Mrs. Hiiragi told Konata to call Kagami so that they could eat. Konata ran upstairs at amazing speed but came to an immediate halt after having reached Kagami's door. She peeked inside the room through a little crack the door contained and saw that Kagami was done with homework and reading a novel while in bed. Konata cleared her throat and called out sweetly, "Kagamin, food's ready, my honey~"

Kagami was so startled that she accidentally dropped her book, "Just who do you think you're calling '_my honey'_?"

Konata opened the door; she was wearing a cute apron that made her look like a little doll. She grinned and said, "I'm just playing the loving wife of a hardworking husband. I even got the apron to prove it!"

Kagami sighed then got off her bed, picked up her book, placed it on her desk, and finally headed for the door. "Whatever, just tone down on the weirdness, will you? Also, when did we start playing house?"

Konata just giggled and led the way downstairs even if Kagami already knew where to go; after all, it was _her _house. They were about to sit down at the dining table when they noticed that they were missing a chair for Konata. Kagami offered Konata her seat, but Konata didn't want to accept. The two kept arguing over who should take the seat when Mrs. Hiiragi finally stopped them and said that she would bring an additional chair for Kagami, and that Konata could take Kagami's seat.

"Make yourself comfortable, Konata-Chan," Mrs. Hiiragi smiled reassuringly. "After all, you're a guest."

Matsuri and Inori just started eating, completely disregarding the previous event. Mrs. Hiiragi, after having gone looking for Kagami's chair, returned with one and placed it next to Konata. Kagami proceeded to sitting down, saying 'Itadakimasu,' and then eating her meal. Everyone started up lively conversation, and with Konata there, it seemed like the randomness of ever-so-new topics would never end. Finally, everyone was done eating. Kagami offered to wash the dishes for the night since Konata had done all the cooking, so Konata gladly accepted and tiredly plopped down on the Hiiragi's sofa, letting out a relaxed sigh. Everyone was about to go upstairs when Konata stopped them in their tracks, "Halt!"

"Yes, Kona-Chan?" Tsukasa, who was halfway up the stairs, was first to speak up.

Konata peeked through the corner of her eye to make sure that Kagami was still doing the dishes, so that the deafening sound of the running water and the clanking of the plates as she cleaned them would prevent her from hearing what she was about to say. Konata, now sitting in an upright position, signaled everyone in the family to come closer together so that she could let them in on a little something she was planning for her tsundere friend on the first day of the month of April.

After having told them about her plan, Mrs. Hiiragi instantly agreed. Matsuri said, "Right on, Konata. You see, I was planning on pulling off some pranks on my little sister, as well, so you can count me in."

Inori was next, "My, I suppose I could pull off some tricks I got up my sleeve. What about you, Tsukasa-Chan?"

Tsukasa pondered over the matter for a second, she wasn't really much of a prankster, but it _was_ April Fools' Day, she had to enjoy her youth and make the best of it. "Sister will probably get mad at me, but I'm in. And you, Dad?"

Mr. Hiiragi closed his eyes and folded his arms, his way of expressing '_I'm thinking…' _Everyone anxiously waited for his response. He finally made up his mind and agreed, "Sure, count me in. If my loving wife and children are going to do it, then so am I!"

Konata's tense expression gradually formed into that of overwhelming excitement after getting Mr. Hiiragi's approval. She jumped up, held her hands in Mr. Hiiragi's, and said, "Thanks so much, I assure you that you'll get a good laugh out of this!"

"I hope so, Konata-Chan," Mr. Hiiragi smiled and the patted Konata on the head. "You're a good kid."

_Real good…_ Konata snickered as she let herself be patted.

Everyone nodded and smiled wickedly at each other. Matsuri and Inori made their way up the stairs first and talked about what kind of pranks they would pull on the older twin. Tsukasa followed soon after, trying to think of how she would play out her own prank on Kagami. Mrs. Hiiragi delicately wrapped her arms around her husband's neck from behind the couch he was sitting on and softly whispered in his ear something that was inaudible to Konata, who was sitting right across the room. Konata didn't really mind, she had her own little mischievous tricks and pranks to worry about. She looked over at Kagami, who was s_till_ doing the dishes, and thought to herself, '_Kagamin's been so nice to me… Kind of makes me feel guilty about tomorrow._' But she didn't concern herself over it for very long, she was still going to follow along with her plan. She jumped up from the couch she was lazily sitting on and headed for the kitchen to say a proper 'good night' to her friend. "Nighty-night, Kagamin!"

"'Night!" Kagami replied over the loud noise the water made as it flowed out of the sink faucet.

Konata said good-night to Kagami's parents and headed up the stairs to Kagami's room, having decided that she would sleep there for the night. The computer was off-limits at the hiiragi household and those rules were something she could not easily ignore. She had a long day ahead of her tomorrow, so she figured since she had nothing better to do she might as well head off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

April first had finally arrived. Konata had woken up very early so that she could set up the first of many pranks that were to come during the day for poor Kagami. On her way to the restroom, where she would pull her first prank, she found Matsuri wandering around in the hallway. "Yo, Matsuri!"

Matsuri, who jumped up in surprise after hearing Konata's voice, turned her attention over to the small Otaku. "What are _you _doing up so early in the morning?"

Konata didn't bother to answer her question. That's when she noticed Matsuri holding a bucket full of ice cubes. "Ah, fellow prankster has set her own prank in motion, I see…"

Matsuri told her about her plan and how she was going to wake Kagami up by splattering ice all over her bed; she chuckled at the possible upcoming reaction she was soon going to get from her little sister. Konata smirked, she decided that she would not interfere with Matsuri's evil prank; after all, it could only _help _her in what she had in mind and was about to pull off. Matsuri tiptoed into Kagami's room as silently as she could, and Konata made her way into the restroom. Konata unscrewed the Hiiragi's shower head, poured some strawberry-flavored Kool-Aid into the end of the shower head, screwed it back on, and left the scene with not a hint of ever even having _been _there. She knew full well that if Matsuri resulted successful on her prank, Kagami would _surely _take a shower afterwards.

"_**EEEEEEEKKKK!!!!"**_

_Right on cue... _Konata thought as she smirked and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen so that she could get some breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Matsuri!" Kagami shrieked, "What the Hell!?"

Kagami had small wet spots all over her clothes, each one gradually becoming slightly bigger as the ice that had gotten in her clothes melted. Poor Kagami was freezing. Matsuri was laughing hysterically. She collapsed on the floor, dropping the bucket that once contained the ice cubes in it, and clutched her cramping side as she pointed a quivering finger at Kagami. "This…This is too good!"

Kagami's cheeks reddened and she angrily darted off out of the room, leaving Matsuri to laugh all by herself—she didn't have time to tell Kagami it was an 'April Fools' Day' prank. In fact, she didn't even realize Kagami had left.

Konata, who was now eating some cereal that she had prepared after setting up her own prank, was sitting on the table hearing Kagami stomp her way to the restroom. She heard the door violently close. _Definitely not a morning person, _Konata thought as she took the last spoonful of cereal, headed up the stairs, stood outside the bathroom door, and waited to see, or hear, the fruit of her labor.

"_**EEEEEPPPP!!"**_

_Ah~ music to my ears… _Konata thought to herself smugly.

"You okay in there, Kagamin?"Konata feigned concern and giggled inaudibly.

Kagami came bustling out of the bathroom wrapped in towels, which had some red liquid splattered on most of them. "What the—Blood!?"

Konata couldn't hold it in any longer; she burst out laughing so hard and loud that she woke everyone else up. Kagami then _knew _Konata had something to do with all this. Konata then said, choking back laughter, "A-April Fools', Kagamin!"

Kagami, upon hearing Konata's last statement, licked one of her fingers and was able to distinguish the difference in taste this liquid had compared to blood--not that she had ever actually _tasted _blood, but she knew it would most definitely _not _taste like strawberry kool-aid!

"Damn it, Konata!" Kagami had fires of anger in her eyes. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't _kill_ you right now!"

Konata then pointed to Kagami's chest and said, "Because then your towel would come off."

Kagami, having realized she was standing out in the halls semi-naked, blushed and immediately went back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Inori and Tsukasa came bustling out of their rooms after hearing Kagami shriek for the _second_ time, they ignored the first one—so evil, aren't they? Anyhow, Inori was holding a baseball bat in her hands, and Tsukasa was, fortunately, unarmed and just came out to see what was going on. The parents followed soon after. Mrs. Hiiragi was wearing some green, cream-like mixture on her face—women stuff, you do _not _want to know. Mr. Hiiragi just casually looked over everyone to find Konata laughing, and then smiled, knowing that nothing bad had happened_—_at least not _that _bad.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Hiiragi," Konata greeted them politely, finally toning down on the laughter.

"Good morning to you, as well, Konata," Mr. Hiiragi returned the greeting. "I see you're having fun," he said while glancing over at the bathroom door.

"I've got the Americans to thank," Konata said grinning.

Inori lowered the bat she was holding, embarrassed. "Y-yeah… Let's go eat breakfast, shall we?"

Tsukasa nodded then turned her gaze to her mom, noticed the green stuff on her face, and said, "Um, mom, you got a little—"

"I know."

"He He…" Tsukasa chuckled.

Everyone had already gone down when Matsuri crawled out of Kagami's room, wiping a tear of laughter off her eye. She noticed that no one was upstairs but her and said, "Eh? Did I miss something?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inori was next. She put a stool of thread in her suit's skirt pocket and left the tail hanging out, since the clothing was new and she had bought it for work, she decided to take advantage of the situation. Kagami, having already figured out what was wrong with the shower and fixed it, came out of the bathroom and was drying her hair with the towel—her face looked pissed. Inori casually approached her purple-haired sister and said, "Kagami, I'm having trouble with this new office suit clothing that I bought. I've been pulling this little string thingie but it won't come out!"

Kagami didn't hesitate to help her sister. "Where did you buy this, anyway?" She asked as she started to pull on the string.

"Victoria's secret," Inori replied.

"Ah, they must have ripped you off…" Kagami muttered as she pulled, and pulled, and pulled, and kept on pulling. She started to get exasperated because the string just kept coming out nonstop. After a while she started getting suspicious. She finally grew impatient and, without warning, reached into her sister's pocket to see just _what _was wrong with her sister's new suit. Then she felt it, something soft in Inori's pocket. Kagami looked up at Inori, frowning, and said, "Just _what_ do you have in here, Inori?"

Inori burst out laughing and then revealed her intentions; "April… April Fools' Kagami! Hahaha, it's a stool of thread!"

"Why you…" Kagami tried to remain calm, but anger was welling up inside of her once again.

Konata, as if on cue, climbed up the stairs to inform Kagami that they only had a few minutes left before school started. Konata stopped in her tracks after seeing that Kagami had her hand in Inori's skirt suit pocket. She definitely knew this kind of awkward position and situation required some teasing and jokingly said, "Oho~ is Kagamin sexually harassing her big sister?"

"Ko-Konata, y-you're getting the wrong idea," Kagami blushed and immediately slipped her hand out of Inori's pocket. "T-This is _not _what it looks like."

"Sure~ Kagamin, you molester!" Konata teased.

"SHUT UP!" Kagami ordered, being unable to hide her red face.

"Anyhow, I'm done with my prank and work's about to start soon," Inori casually said. "See you girls later!"

She headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Konata then told Kagami to come downstairs so that she could grab something to eat. Kagami made her way down the stairs with some of the small amount dignity she still had left in her.

_Now I wish I had done__** that**__ prank, _Konata thought longingly. _Kagami and I would have gotten a little more intimate…_

She sighed and then decided to make some phone calls while Kagami was downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagami ran into her parents, who were at the living room, on her way to the kitchen. She greeted them 'Good morning,' and continued on her way when-

"Kagami," Her father's voice called out to her. "Could you come here for a moment, we've got something we need to tell you."

Kagami slowly approached her parents, her father sitting on the couch and her mom on the sofa, wondering what they had to share with her. "Yes?"

"Well, your father and I… We—" Mrs. Hiiragi looked troubled.

"This concerns you and your sisters greatly," He said in a serious tone.

"How can we explain this to you…?" Mrs. Hiiragi looked up at the ceiling, wondering how to break these _certain _important news to her daughter.

"Your mother—"

"I'm pregnant," Mrs. Hiiragi informed Kagami, looking her directly in the eyes. "They're going to be twin boys."

"We thought you should be first to know," Mr. Hiiragi said calmly.

Kagami remained silent. Her eyes wide, clearly expressing surprise. Kagami was in disbelief. Her mom pregnant? Her father calm? She, herself, being the first one to know? But what really disturbed her was the fact that her parents actually _did _it again. She had remained silent for far too long, now, so she said, "B-but how? I mean congratulations?"

Mr. and Mrs. Hiiragi couldn't resist the urge to laugh anymore and cracked up. Mrs. Hiiragi, in between giggles, said, "Y-You should have seen the look on your face!"

"Priceless, my daughter, priceless!" Mr. Hiiragi said, shaking his head.

Kagami was confused. What had just occurred? Mrs. Hiiragi took quick notice of that and explained, "It's April Fools' Day, sweetie."

_April Fools'…_ Kagami thought bitterly. _It all leads back to the same thing._

Kagami let out a half-hearted laugh and said, "You almost got me there, Dad."

"Yeah, your old man still has it in him," Mr. Hiiragi said while doing a little dance.

Kagami sighed and then heard a little giggle come from behind her. She turned around and saw Konata, who was apparently done with her phone calls. "You!"

"Sorry, Kagamin," Konata said, choking back laughter. "This was just too funny, ha-ha!"

"Oh, _I'll _show you funny…" Kagami said grinning evilly and cracking her knuckles as she slowly approached Konata.

"Nee-chan, Kona-chan, I've got your milk!" Tsukasa said as she came out of the kitchen, holding two glasses of milk in her hands. When Tsukasa saw what was going on, she asked, "Err… Am I interrupting something?"

Kagami, with the pride of being the older twin, decided to resign from the violent action she was about to commit because her sweet little sister was going to witness it. "Thanks, Tsukasa," Kagami thanked her sister as she took one of the glasses from her.

Tsukasa smiled, glanced over at Konata, approached her, and extended her arm to hand Konata her respective glass of milk.

"I'd rather not," Konata declined politely.

"O-Okay," Tsukasa's feelings weren't hurt or anything, but she _did _wonder why Konata didn't want the glass of milk.

Kagami, after having finished her glass of milk, took a glance at her watch and noticed that it was already getting late and school would soon start. She opened the refrigerator, grabbed three pieces of bread, stuck one in Tsukasa's mouth, one in Konata's, and one in her own's. Then she, along with Konata and Tsukasa, headed out the door, waved 'bye' to her family, and made her way to school--running.

"Hmm~" Konata grinned, and then, due to the bread stuck in her mouth, said in a muffled voice, "Kagamin fed me so lovingly~"

"Shut up, we're going to be late!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having arrived at school and each of the girls now having gone to their respective classrooms, Kagami was alone in her own. She sat down and her mind seemed wholly taken up with reminiscences of the past events that had occurred back at home. She was thrown out of her thoughts when Ayano and Misao approached her.

"Yo! Hiiragi!" Misao greeted Kagami.

"Good morning, Kagami-San," Ayano, too, greeted her, but in a more polite way than that of Misao's.

"Oh, hey guys…" Kagami returned the greeting, her voice sounding as if having lost its morale.

"You don't sound so enthusiastic, Kagami-San," Ayano noted, concern in her tone of voice.

"Did your cyber boyfriend break up with you, Hiiragi?" Misao teased.

"Shut up," Kagami tiredly said. "I'm too exhausted to get angry."

Misao and Ayano exchanged looks and then turned their gaze back to Kagami. Misao was first to start, "Hiiragi-Chan, speaking of boyfriends, Ayano and I have a little announcement to make."

Kagami folded her arms on her desk, buried her head in them, and then said, "Then go on, what it is?"

Misao cleared her throat and then proceeded to saying, "Ayano and I are now officially dating."

Kagami's head immediately sprung up and looked over toward her friends. "No way!"

Misao then said, with an unusually resolute tone, "If you're not going to accept us, then I guess we shouldn't be friends."

Kagami felt like she had missed something. This was all happening too fast. Her friends were dating each other? When did this happen? Anyhow, she needed to say something; she didn't want Misao or Ayano mad at her. She started out a bit nervously and with some stammering, "Well, um… I suppose I should be congratulating you guys and—"

"Hahm—" Misao quickly covered up her mouth with both of her hands and stiffened up.

Ayano smiled nervously, placed a hand on Misao's shoulder, and signalled for Kagami to go on.

"You guys _are_ dating, aren't you?" Kagami raised an eyebrow, getting more suspicious by the second.

"Sorry, we just had to say that, it's April Fools' Day, you know?" Misao laughed, waving a hand dismissively.

"No way…" Kagami sat astounded. _I fell for it again… This is just pitiful._

"My, Kagami-San, I didn't actually think you'd believe us," Ayano seemed surprised.

Kagami groaned, "Class is about to start, just leave me alone guys…"

"Acquire a sense of humor, Hiiragi," Misao suggested before heading off to her seat.

Kagami sighed and said the usual line, "Shut up…"

Misao and Ayano walked back, heading to their respective seats, but not before Misao could secretly say, "Hey, do you think we should tell her the _real _truth about us?"

Ayano smiled warmly, then replied, "Not just yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bell rang, indicating lunch had started. Kagami waved 'bye' to Ayano and Misao, and was off to Konata's and Tsukasa's classroom. On her way to the there, she made a promise to herself that she would not fall for any more tricks and pranks that her friends pulled on April Fools' Day. She found Ms. Kuroi heading out of her classroom and casually greeted her. "Good afternoon, Ms. Kuroi."

"Ah, if it isn't Hiiragi!" The teacher wore that carefree smile and waved to Kagami. "How are ya?"

"I'm okay, no thanks to Konata," Kagami's anger started to unfold as she pronounced Konata's name. "She played one of her little pranks on me this morning."

Ms. Kuroi looked as if she had just been hit by realisation, but she quickly shook off the expression on her face and said, "April Fools'?"

"April Fools'…" Kagami replied with a heavy sigh.

Ms. Kuroi the glanced over to her right and left, making sure no one was there to listen to what she was about to say. She bent over Kagami and leaned in closer, then whispered, "Kagami, I'll let you in on a little something."

Kagami's ears perked up, she was wiling to listen to whatever the crazy teacher had to say. What had she to lose, right? She moved an inch closer to Ms. Kuroi and waited for her to divulge whatever she had to say.

"I was at the teachers' lounge yesterday," Ms. Kuroi started telling Kagami the story, "and you know your teacher, Mr. Takahara?"

Kagami nodded.

"Well," Ms. Kuroi continued. "I was looking over his computer and saw that he gave you a 'C' in math."

"What!?" Kagami was astonished. "I've been doing so well in his class, how could he!?"

"I know," Ms. Kuroi folded her arms and agreed. "That is very unfair of him."

"That does it! I'm going to go talk to him right this instant. Screw lunch, this is way more important, I can't—"

"Fooled ya," Ms. Kuroi said bluntly through a grin. "Ah~ Hiiragi-San, you're so easy to trick. No wonder Konata gains pleasure from it."

"Huh!?" Kagami was shocked. Even the teacher had played an April Fools' prank on her. _And here I swore not to fall for any of these tricks again, ugh!_

"Whatever, can I go now?" Kagami asked in low spirits.

"You may go," Ms. Kuroi dismissed her.

As Kagami headed off in the direction of classroom 3-B, as soon as she was out of sight, Ms. Kuroi burst out laughing hysterically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome, Kagami-San," Miyuki greeted Kagami politely as she entered their classroom.

"Hi, Nee-Chan!"

"Kagamin~" Konata was the next one to greet Kagami after Tsukasa. "How's your day been?"

"Exhausting…" Kagami replied gloomily as she took a seat beside Konata.

"Don't worry Kagami," Konata said in a reassuring voice. "Your day has gone bad enough so it can't get any worse, right?"

"I hope so," Kagami sighed as she opened her lunch box and started eating.

"I promise," Konata held out a hand to Kagami. "Let's shake on it!"

"Should it not be 'pinky swear,' Izumi-San?" Miyuki commented.

Kagami winked at Miyuki, and Miyuki immediately unveiled the meaning behind the gesture. Kagami was oblivious as to what had just occurred. She reluctantly took Konata's hand, and they both shook on it. When they were about to part, they were unable to.

"Konata…" Kagami started. "What have you done?"

Kagami felt her hand was all sticky and gluey; Konata had superglued their hands together.

"Fooled you again, Kagamin~!" Konata laughed.

"Oh, my!" Miyuki and Tsukasa were equally as surprised as Kagami. They weren't let in on the prank by Konata.

"Konata!" Kagami was annoyed. "And just how do you expect us to unglue before freaking lunch is over!?"

"I don't."

"What!?" Kagami was in shock. "I'll miss class!"

Konata remained silent, much to Kagami's overwhelming exasperation.

_Ring! Ring!_

Not too long after that, the bell rang. Kagami was freaking out. She tried to do anything and everything in her power to separate her hand from Konata's. "I'm never letting you come over to my house ever again, that's your punishment!"

Konata pouted, "It was just a harmless prank…"

"Not so harmless when I get counted as absent back at my own class!" Kagami argued.

Ms. Kuroi entered the classroom and took notice of Kagami's presence. She approached the four girls, turned her attention towards Kagami, and said, "Hiiragi-San, you should head back to your classroom. Class has already begun."

"You know," Kagami started calmly explaining what was going on. "I'd _love_ to head back to my classroom, but I can't go back because _someone_ has superglued my hand together with hers!" She glared at Konata.

"Ah~ Good old superglue prank," Ms. Kuroi laughed. "Never gets old--Good job Konata!"

"Thanks, Kuroi-sensei," Konata let that cat-like grin form on her lips.

"Hello!?" Kagami felt like she had been forgotten. "How am I going to go back to class here!?"

"You can stay here for the rest of the class. I'll talk to Mr. Takahara, he'll understand," Ms. Kuroi reassured Kagami.

"O-okay…" Kagami resigned, she knew better than to argue with a teacher.

"See, Kagamin? I told you it would all work out!" Konata gave Kagami thumbs up with her free hand.

"Please, let's just get this day over with…" Kagami pleaded helplessly. _I **hate **April Fools' Day…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagami had managed to get through class without any problems, except for the fact that she couldn't take notes in class at all. Konata had glued Kagami's left hand together with her own left, and Kagami, being left-handed, had some difficulty trying to write—that and personal space issues when it came to sitting down. Konata had her writing hand free, but she was the one that regretted not glueing that hand instead--she hated having to take notes but had to be the one to do them. When class was over, teachers had helped Kagami and Konata unglue each other's hands, and they were finally able to come apart. After getting out of school, Kagami didn't wait for Tsukasa, Konata, or even Miyuki—whose curfew had finally been annulled. She wanted to walk back home alone, she had had by far the worst day in her life. She blamed it all on one person—Konata. Maybe Konata secretly hated her, she thought. Maybe Konata never liked her, that's why she acted like this towards her. She knew there had to be a reason for Konata to do all this, so she took the most obvious one—Hatred. Kagami continued her depressing walk back home, taking each step weakly, looking up at the bleak skies and thinking that it wasn't fair for these things to happen to her. Maybe she deserved it, she thought. Maybe she deserved this for being so cruel to Konata and always scorning her. Was she really that mean? She terribly hoped she wasn't. She just had trouble expressing herself, that was all. As Konata would say, she was a tsundere. Kagami chuckled at the thought; she was actually accepting the fact that she was a tsundere. Konata would be laughing, too. _Pathetic,_ Kagami thought sadly. _I am pathetic_.

_Kagamin!_

Kagami heard a voice in the distance, she didn't bother to turn and see who it was because she already knew—Konata.

Konata's figure became more distinct and clear as she came running closer. She finally reached Kagami and stopped to take a breather. When she had finally caught her breath, she said cheerfully, "Number one, hyperactive, knuckle-head otaku is here!"

Kagami laughed weakly, "What are you referencing now?"

Konata replied, "Kagamin, you've been with me for so long, I thought you'd have learnt by now—it was Naruto"

"Oh…" Kagami looked away, remembering what Konata had done to her. She went into a huff and gave the short girl the silent treatment she deserved.

Konata chuckled softly, "I see, you're still mad about the super glue thing, huh?"

The silent treatment didn't last for very long. Kagami locked eye contact with the small otaku and asked, "Why would you do that, Konata?"

"Well I—"

"Do you really detest me that much?" Kagami asked hurt.

Konata's eyes widened and she immediately said, "No! I could never hate you Kagami!"

"Then why do you do these things?" Kagami questioned her again.

"Because I—"

"Do you take pleasure in making others miserable? Is that it?" Kagami scoffed.

"No, I just—"

"Look, I know don't always agree and stuff, but this isn't the way to go." Kagami interrupted Konata once more.

"But just let me—"

"I don't think we—" Kagami wasn't able to continue anymore. Konata had made her words come to a halt due to the fact that she had now locked lips with her. Konata's lips brushed against hers, as she wrapped her one of her arms tenderly around Kagami's waist, the other grasping the taller girl's collar. She closed her eyes, caressed Kagami's cheeks, and stroked her hair delicately. She leaned in closer, tilting her head, and made soft sounds of delight—wanting to make this moment far as magical as the definition of the word would allow her to. Finally, they separated. Konata looked deep into Kagami's entrancing crystalline eyes and sincerely said, "Because I love you, Kagamin."

Kagami was shocked. She could still taste what was the remainder of Konata's sweet and sincere kiss. Sincere… Konata could be anything but sincere. She could fake anything and make anybody believe whatever she said. She was so good at fraudulence, and this occasion was no different--those thoughts shrouded Kagami mind. She had to be lying, this little and deceitful fox.

"Stop, Konata," Kagami said, her voice was shaky. "You've gone too far this time… This is just cruel, you know that?"

Konata was confused by the reaction, "What do you mean, Kagami? Don't you reciprocate my feelings?"

"I told you to cut it out," Kagami said, choking back the stinging tears. "You can't play with a person's feelings like this! Not even on April Fools' Day!"

"But I'm not lying!" Konata desperately tried to make things clear. "I love you, Kagamin! I _love_ you!"

Kagami forced herself to look into Konata's eyes. She saw it. Konata's eyes showed sincerity and honesty. Her determined expression didn't hint any sign of guile intended, Konata _was_ telling the truth.

"Are you… Are you serious?" Kagami asked.

"I've never been more serious in my life!" Konata said, but then quickly revoked the error of the sentence she had just spoken. "But since we're being honest here… I've also been serious about anime, manga, chocolate cornets, and then there's also—"

"I meant about me, stupid," Kagami smiled as she watched the little otaku counting with her fingers and numbering all things that were important to her.

"Of course I'm serious about you, Kagamin!" Konata reassured the girl through a smile.

"Well," Kagami sighed as she was about to reveal Konata some bad news. "I don't feel the same way. You see, I already have someone I like, Konata. Sorry"

Konata had been rejected, she was astonished. "N-no way… You can't be serious, Kagamin!"

Kagami, after seeing how hurt Konata was, laughed at the poor otaku's innocence. "Oh, Gosh, I'm so mean. I'm sorry, Konata. After what you had done to me, I just _had_ to get you back. It's April Fools Day for goodness's sake! And _I _fooled _you_!"

Konata was dumbfounded. She had been had by Kagami. The color returned to her face as she ran over to hug Kagami, wrapping herself round her, and giving her another kiss on the lips. She then held Kagami at arm's length and said plainly; "I'm never doing something this corny again, you know that, right?"

"I wouldn't want you to, anyway," Kagami smiled as she stroked Konata's long blue hair.

"Now we gotta break it to Tsukasa and Miyuki," Konata informed.

"Yeah..." Kagami agreed. Then she suddenly remembered a question she had been wanting to ask Konata for quite some time now. "Konata, where did you get the idea of glueing our hands together?"

"Internet is such a great thing, isn't it, Kagami?" Konata replied.

"No, _really _tell me," Kagami expected, and demanded, some more reasonable answers.

"That and..." Konata began to reveal the truth behind her actions, "I really wanted to know what it was like for us to have at least one class together..."

"Don't we have that career class together?" Kagami reminded her.

"Yeah, but it's not the same," Konata argued.

"But you can say some of the sweetest things I've ever heard, Konata." Kagami smiled down at the blue-haired otaku.

"Don't get used to it."

Kagami sighed, "I know..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miyuki-Chan," Tsukasa started. "How long have we been standing outside the school building?"

Miyuki checked her watch and responded, "I believe about one whole hour, Tsukasa-San."

"Oh…"

"I''m sorry, but could it be that maybe we have been what people call 'ditched'?" Miyuki queried her friend gently.

"I think we have..."

"This is what you would call um… very 'sad,' correct?" Miyuki questioned.

"Yes, Miyuki-Chan," Tsukasa replied apathetically, she was too shocked about the fact that her sister had stood her up.

"Oi, Tsukasa, Miyuki!" Kagami's voice interrupted Miyuki's and Tsukasa's 'interesting' conversation.

Tsukasa looked up and saw that her sister, along with Konata, had come back for them. "Nee-Chan, over here!"

"Izumi-San! Kagami-San!" Miyuki waved to them.

Konata and Kagami finally reached the two and the fours girls had now been reunited. Kagami, upon realising something that had been bothering her all the way back to the school, was first to speak up, "Tsukasa, hey, you never actually pulled a prank on me for April Fools, did you?"

Both Tsukasa and Miyuki shook their heads. Tsukasa responded, "Actually, Miyuki and I had pulled a prank on you this morning Nee-Chan."

"Eh!?" Kagami was surprised. "You _did_!? What did you do!?"

"Would you happen to remember the milk, Kagami-San?" Miyuki questioned Kagami, and she nodded. "Well, I actually suggested that idea to Tsukasa-San last night when she called me."

"W-What did the milk have in it?" Kagami's voice trembled, she didn't really want to know but curiosity was eating her alive.

"It had..." Tsukasa started to answer the question, and suspense was washing over the atmosphere, "two extra spoonfuls of sugar."

"Eh?" The suffocating tension had cleared up. "Wait...That was it?"

"Well, Nee-Chan," Tsukasa started to explain Miyuki's and her's oh-so-brilliant prank. "I know you like only one spoonful of sugar in your milk, so I figured I would do this as an April Fools prank."

"Tsukasa…" Konata sluggishly approached Tsukasa, putting both of her hands on the girl's shoulders with her head slightly lowered, then helplesly said, "You really _are_ too naive, child."

Konata then let go of Tsukasa and exchanged a knowing glance with Kagami. She turned to face both Miyuki and Tsukasa again, and enthusiastically said, "Listen up, brigade members! I have something to announce!"

"Yes?" Tsukasa and Miyuki were both willing to listen, even if they were a little confused over where the 'brigade' thing had come from. Probably another anime reference the otaku liked to make.

"Kagami and I are now dating~" Konata said cheerfully as she clung lovingly onto Kagami's right arm.

Miyuki and Tsukasa both giggled and chuckled, but their little laugh fest eventually dwindled. Tsukasa was first to speak up, "Eh… Y-You're not kidding?"

Kagami and Konata both shook their heads.

"Oh…" Miyuki then gave them her belated blessing, "Congratulations, then."

"Nah," Kagami waved her hand dismissively. "We're not dating. We fooled you guys!"

"You should have seen your faces!" Konata laughed pointing a finger at the two astounded girls. "Oh, wait, Kagami can show Tsukasa the face she made. After all, they're twins!"

Kagami decided to follow along with Konata and made a surprised face, complete with a dramatic gasp, that supposedly portrayed the poor Tsukasa a while ago.

"D-Did I really look like that!?" Tsukasa appeared more shocked than amused.

"Just kidding, Tsukasa," Kagami patted her sister on the head.

"So," Miyuki picked up where they had left off just so that she could get some things clear. "You're not dating each other, then?"

Konata shook her head, "We _are_ dating. It's April Fools and we fooled you _again_!"

Konata and Kagami burst out laughing.

"H-Huh…?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lol, I hope you liked this, I had a good laugh. So sorry about the length, I hope you got through it okay ^^. Hurray for Lucky star's (by far) longest one-shot!

and please leave a **REVIEW** if you want to see more from Me! Then be sure to check out the IMPROVED version of my story, it'll be a little more descriptive and hopefully suit your tastes if this one didn't.

Unique-Spark, making the world a better place for Konami fans~

Bye-bee!

Ps: for those of you waiting on my other story "I've lost my identity," I'm sorry but I've decided to discontinue it, I'm just not feeling it. SO sorry!

Pss: HAHAHA, it's not April fools' but I fooled you guys! XD. Were you shocked? I hope haha, I AM continuing it so rest assured! First, I just want to update these other stories I have in mind, I'll try not to take long, but you know it's coming! So for now I hope I pleased you with this story!

Psss: this is longer than any of the chapters in the "I've lost my identity" story o.o….Me shocked…

Bye-bee for real this time!


End file.
